Killer Queen
by SpilledBlood
Summary: "When you understand what love and desire are for real what will you do?". The lack of consideration and the only form of the mate closely resembles our relationship. Luka w/ reverse harem.
1. Chapter 1

**Killer Queen**

So, this is my first attempt of writing in English. G_G I hope there isn't a lot of grammar mistakes, and if there is, warn me, please.

And also, enjoy! If you like, review!

Ages:

Megurine Luka – 17 years

Megurine Gumi – 15 years

Kamui Gakupo – 20 years

Shion Kaito – 21 years

Kagamine Len - 15 years

Hiyama Kiyoteru – 24 years

* * *

"We are either kings or pawns of men"

**Napoleon Bonaparte**

* * *

**Chapter One**

There was no silence that could be compared to the one which was dominating that room. The usual bright and warm atmosphere of the castle had disappeared completely, and in its place was a heavy and sad one. The employees had stopped moving a long time ago, and all they could do was talk.

Voices, voices everywhere. Luka didn't know what to think, taking in consideration what was going on around her. Letting her body do whatever it wanted, except crying, she knelt, raising her hand and moving it to the soft, pink hair of the woman lying coldly on the ground. The dead woman's eyes were empty and blank, as she stared at nothing with a scared expression. The horror stamped at her face and the small pool of blood beneath her pointed that her death wasn't normal – she was brutally killed.

Luka caressed her hair as her sister rested her face in Luka's shoulder, crying out loud. Although she wanted to do the same, she couldn't. Now she had a new responsibility, and she had to be strong not only for herself, but also for the kingdom.

"What are you fools doing?" A low-pitched calm voice echoed in the room, and everyone but Luka and her sister, Gumi, turned their head to see the powerful figure of the king entering the room. "Start doing the preparations for Luka's coronation" He ordened, and hesitantly, they obeyed the order. "Luka, prepare yourself, specially mentally. You're going to be queen in two days"

Looking at the previous Queen, Nadja, her beautiful, cheerful and beloved mother, she felt a pain in her chest. It hurted so much she thought she would lose conscience right there, but the only thing she did was raise her head, with a calm expression on her gorgeous face.

"Yes, father."

~x~

If not the prettiest woman in the kingdom, she was at least one of them, with a long, soft and silky pink hair, long eyelashes accentuating exquisite deep blue eyes. Not being allowed to leave the castle very often, her skin was pure-white, like snow. According to one of the soldier she overhead talking, her body was capable of 'driving a man crazy' even when she was doing nothing. Basically, she had the apperance of a goddess, which she inherited from her lovely mother.

Gumi was more simillar to the king, with a short light green hair, big inoccent eyes, also green. She was small and white like a doll. While Luka had almost 179cm (5'10''), Gumi had 161cm (5'3''). They didn't look like sister at all, one being the female version of their father, and the other, a prettier version of a already stunning woman, their mother.

Luka choose a black kimono to wear in her first encounter with her fiancé from the other kindgom. Appearently, his name was Kamui Gakupo, a very rich prince, but he had a bad reputation for being a first-class womanizer. The kimono was long in the back, with frilly dark pink ends. The front was short, covering half of her thighs. She looked even more beautiful.¹

She walked trhough the corridor with the elegance she learned from her mother, and a peaceful expression in her serious face. But the reality was that Luka was scared. Nadja had been killed one night ago, by someone they didn't know who, and now, the queen's responsibility fell on her shoulder. But she couldn't run – no, even if the could, she wouldn't. The princess had already decided – She was going to take care of that kingdom her mother loved so much.

The woman who was accompaning her to the meetings room stopped before knocking at the door, and she held Luka's hand tightly.

"Everything is going to be alright, princess. I wish you good luck. I'm sure Her Majesty is very satisfied by having you as her successor!" She said firmly, and Luka's eyes widened a bit. Passed the surprise, she smiled, a gentle and caring genuine smile that made the other woman blush as Luka tilted her head a bit to the side, freeing her hand, and rising the right one to touch the servant's face.

"Well, thank you very much, my lovely lady. As the next queen, I am also very happy by having such a warm and supporting worker like you in my castle"

Embarrassed, it took some seconds to the servant to start moving again, and finally, she knocked at the door three times.

"Excuse us, Your Highness, the princess is here" She announced, and Luka waited.

"You may come in, Luka" The King said, and she finally entered the room.

Luka and Gakupo's eyes met immediatly. She analized him emotionlessly. He was indeed a gorgeous man, with a long purple hair that was probably as soft as Luka's, dark blue eyes and as far as she could tell, even though he had a lot of clothing on, a nice body. But his appearance didn't matter – Luka was marring to the sake of her country. Since the queen died, some allied countries backed off by fearing the kingdom would turn weaker and fall in despair.

She sat next to the King, being followed by her fiancé's eyes all the way. Gakupo was stunned. He knew she was pretty – rumours flew trough the country really fast, but seeing her personally was much better. Gorgeous, elegant, composed, what else could he wanted? Oh, yes, more wifes like her. Reganing his senses, Gakupo putted his ankle on his knee, relaxing and giving a seductive smile to the princess, which ignore him completely.

"As you aready know, he is Kamui Gakupo, your future husband" The King started. His voice itself echoed power, and Luka always wondered if there would ever be a man capable of surpassing her father. He was strong and pure power in the form of a man. "Prince Gakupo, this is my daughter, Megurine Luka."

"Pleased to meet such a dazzling lady as your daughter… If you permit me, Your Highness" Gakupo said, getting up and walking in her direction. When he was in front of her, he took her right hand, planting a soft kiss on the back. "What I find strange, Your Highness, is how she was available for me – I mean, a lady like her would certanlly receive a lot of proposes."

The King laughed as Gakupo went back to his place again.

"Oh, Indeed, I tried to keep her out of the view of mans from another kingdoms, but it seems like they had no need to see her. Our mans themselves spread a lot of rumours about her beauty, and so, I received hundreds and hundreds of proposes."

"As expected. I heard your beauty was one capable of making kingdoms start wars… I see they weren't lying"

They were talking as if she wasn't there, but she didn't care. Luka was thinking about other things, planning her next moves. But first, she had to ask her father's permission.

"Father" She finally talked. Gakupo again was stunned by her. Such a beauty, such a voice! "I would like to ask you permission to do some things in the castle tomorrow"

"Luka, you have no need to ask my permission. You are the Queen now."

She swallowed her own saliva, but disfarced, keeping her calm expression. Turning to her fiancé, she gave him a business smile that still amazed him.

"Prince Gakupo, I also heard a lot of rumours about your… Lady-Killer personality." She said, touching her pinky lips with the tip of her fingers. Gakupo watched every single movement as if his life depended on it.

"Oh… Such a shame you heard only the bad ones" Gakupo said, licking his lower lip as he looked at her mouth. For God's Sake, her father was right at her side! Demeanor, Gakupo, Demeanor.

'_You think I'm a easy prey, don't you, dear… Poor you. You're not the only one who can play this game'_ She smiled, but this time, it wasn't business like. Ir was a seductive smile that made him shiver.

'_God, she made me shiver and we're not even having sex! Dear, dear, I'm afraid this will be waay more interesting than I thought'_ Gakupo smiled too.

"Well, I don't mind you telling me the good ones" Luka replied, crossing her delicious looking legs, in Gakupo's opinion.

"Really, this made me see how old I actually am" The King laughed. "You look exactly like your mom, Luka. She hated to lose so bad. We also had a fight to see which one would resist more to the other"

Luka and Gakupo stiffed with the interruptance, and the prince was a bit annoyed. But not her. Luka smiled so purely he felt his chest tighten. '_Oh boy, you must be kidding me. I must remember myself later to talk about her mother later with her'._

"Come on, mom wasn't like that!" Luka laughed, and Gakupo felt a strang feeling in his stomache.

"Ooh, she was!" The King also laughed. "Of course, she looked pure in front of her daughters"

"Actually, only in front of Gumi" Luka corrected "Mom said Gumi was too pure to be tainted."

"Ho, I see. This mean she actually taught you things I don't know" He observed. "What did she said about you?"

"I think she acted the same way she did with you. She was so juvile, beautiful, intense and tempting. And yes, she taught me everything she knew… She said I would need it, because I was going to be a Killer Queen"

And Gakupo was totally sure Nadja wasn't wrong.

~x~

After some talking between the King and Gakupo, who was trying really hard to focus, but it was difficult with the look Luka was giving him, they parted. The King went to a business reunion, and the future Queen guided Gakupo to his new room.

"Here, Prince." She opened the door. The room was big, the walls painted with different shades of blue and golden bed was king-sized and had a white sheet on, also with golden details. "If you think it's unsightly or if it doesn't suit your taste, we can put you in another room"

"No, it's beautiful, thanks" He looked around, noticing some similarities with his old room.

"Good, now, let's discuss some matters" Luka enterend the room, being followed by the prince. "First, I have no interest in you" She said abruptly, surprising him. "This marriage is for the sake of our country. Second, since I don't like you, no touching. You can have your affairs, but be careful with your actions"

"Well, this is a very surprising turn of events, judging by the way you were looking at me downstairs" He observed with a smirk.

"Of course, I had to make sure you would obbey me" Luka walked in his direction, like a predator approaches its prey. Not minding being discrete, his gaze roamed _her_ body from _head to toe_, stopping shamelessly at her big breats and legs. After enjoying the view, he looked at her face again, noticing she was now very close to him. She touched his jaw, moving her finger slowly to his lips.

He grabbed her hand, planting a small kiss at the tip of her finger, and then he licked it with the tip of his tongue, giving her a very seductive look. Then, he moved, putting his arm around her waist and bringing her closer.

"… See? Got you wrapped around my finger" She smiled and pushed him. Gakupo opened his mouth, in an unsuccessful attempt to explain himself, but he couldn't say anything. She was right. Fucking woman, fooling him around. "See you, Kamui." And she left, leaving a very frustrated prince behind.

~x~

Luka was patiently waiting for the reunion to end. She wanted to meet the King's counselor, the man who would be her counselor too. Although he had been working at the catle since a long time ago, she only had a few glances of him, since he was always busy helping her father, mother or working alone. He was tall, even more than Luka herself, and had a short black hair. His eyes were also black, and always serious behind his glasses.

Ten minutes after, the door opened, revealing two mans: Hiyama Kiyoteru, the counselor, and her father. She standed up, getting their attention.

"Father, Kiyoteru-san" She greeted them. "I will borrow Kiyoteru-san for a while, father" She said, and the king went to his room, leaving them alone.

"Good Afternoon, princess" He greeted back. "Why don't we go to the library?"

Kiyoteru almost lived at the library. He had a small and beautiful garden inside there, where he would read and drink tea. He was a very intelligent and elegant man, and she respected , they reached the library, and went to the garden. The place was very big, surrounded by enormous wooden bookshelves. The first level had random books, and thee second floor was more dedicated to study.

They sat on a white, round porcelain table, and Luka stopped him before he started serving her tea.

"Let me do it, since it's me who is bothering you, after all" She smiled, pouring black tea on his also white teacup.

"Well, it's an honor being served by the queen" He chuckled. "So… We finally talked to each other, after seven years. I was getting anxious, you know?" Luka giggled.

"Oh, I tought about talking to you, but you were always so serious and distant. What would a 11 years old kid talk about with the conseulor? Hey, do you think I should ask a pink dress or a blue one for the next party?"

Kiyoteru laughed, and then he drank a bit of his tea. "Well, that's true. I'm so sorry if I was scary, my Queen."

"Don't worry, it was fun watching you run around with a bunch of papers almost falling from your hands" She teased, and after her first sip of tea, she seemed a bit surprised. "It's delicious"

"Of course, I made it." Kiyoteru said proudly, allowing himself to finally look at her. Luka had turned into a dazzling woman, as he expected.

"So, I will talk with our army general and ask him to invite all the soldiers, and I would like you to invite our maids, butlers, cookers, everyone. There will be a special party tomorrow."

"Special party? For you, my queen?" He asked, interested.

"Not exactly. We know how last night events were… disturbing. Everyone is scared." She explained. "I want everyone to relax and cheer up a bit. So it will be informal and fun."

"That's a very good idea, Luka" He praised. "But of course, it's not just that, are you preparing them for something?"

"Well, aren't you smarter than I thought?" She smiled, and so did he. "I will start investigating my mother's muderer the day after the party, with your and the general's… Shion Kaito's help."

"Such a sly queen I have here." Kiyoteru teased. "Very well, I will help you preparing the party." Kiyoteru got up, holding her hand to plant a soft kisss on its back. "Looking foward to work with my gorgeous queen"

~x~

Finally, Luka walked to the training grounds in the lower part of the monumental castle. Some servants looked at her with pity, feeling sorry about her mother. The Queen was very loved, so the King, Luka and Gumi weren't the only ones sad. The atmosphere was gloomy, and that was the reason she decided to give an informal party to the people who worked so hard to them everyday.

After crossing the whole castle, she saw a big hall heading outside, and that was exactly where she was heading to.

The training grounds was full of sweaty man fighthing each other. One shirtless man that was standing in a altar screamed orders, and everyone switched partners. That man had a blue hair, a nice body sculpted by trainings, and fierce marine blue eyes. This made Luka wonder about how she and Gumi where lucky for having such beautifuls mans around. First, although she didn't like him, she had to admit Kamui Gakupo was very good looking and seductive. Second, the counselour Hiyama Kiyoteru, with his dangerous (he was too smart) beauty, and lastly, their general, Shion Kaito, who had a wild and fierce beauty.

There was no way she could cross that battle field without getting hit. So she had to get teir attention somehow. Luka finished crossing the hall, but suddenly, half of a sword's blade flew in her direction, and the owner of the broken sword screamed.

"PRINCESS!"

Everyone stopped and looked at her in shock while the blade crossed the air. Luka didn't move to scape, she just gazed at Kaito and waited. The general threw his own sword, and ran in her direction with a worried but irritated look on his face. Kaito's sword hit the blade right before it striked her, and her cheek was scratched.

"Why the hell didn't you move, stupid woman!" Kaito approached her, panting.

"Calm down, I'm okay." She assured him, holding his face between her soft hands. He blushed softly with her touch. "I trusted your skills"

"Yeah, but what if I-" He frowned, and she moved her left hand to press his lips with her forefinger.

"Shh, you did it, and I'm okay. Now calm down, I want to talk" Luka chuckled at his behavior.

"God, you're not even queen yet and you're already killing me" Kaito said, grumbling. "Y-You're bleeding" Hesitating, he touched the small cut on her cheek, cleaning a thin thread of blood with his finger. "Please, be careful next time you come here. Shout my name or something"

"But it was fun, I scared you a little" She giggled adorably, and he blushed even harder.

"Curse you woman, toying people around" The general grabbed his sword, putting it in its sheath. "What do you want to talk?"

"Let's go inside" She pointed, and he started walking. "Darling, put a shirt on."

He stopped, more embarrassed than ever, and went to wear a shirt. It didn't take long before he came back.

"Really, general, I didn't know you were such a tsundere" She teased as they walked to one of the living rooms.

"Shut up." He grumbled. "I-I mean, sorry, my queen"

Luka laughed, and he watched her, bewitched. "No need to apologize, I like you this way."

"Is that so? I won't treat you nicely, then." He smiled to her. They stopped in front of the couch, and they both comfortably sat. "What's the deal?"

"I'm throwing a party tomorrow, and I want you to get your mans ready." The future queen said, cleaning her cheek once again. The bleeding had already stopped, as expected.

"Excuse, my queen" He called her ironically. "But we already do this every party. The guarding is-"

"As guests, not soldiers, Kaito-san." She interrupted him.

"Haa? Are you planning something, woman?" He raised one eyebrow, questioning her.

"Is that the way you talk with our queen, Kaito?" Kiyoteru appeared, and the general ignored him.

"She said 'I like you this way', what means she doesn't care." The younger man shrugged his shoulders.

"My queen, don't give such a freedom to this dog, he'll start thinking too highly of himself." The counselor sat between the two of them, while Kaito pointed he was the only one who acted all high and mighty. Luka didn't bother interrupting the duo. They weren't really fighting. Kaito and Kiyoteru had known each other for _quite_ an _amount of time_, since they started working at the castle. They weren't exactly best friends, but still, good ones. "The great hall's adorning will be over by tomorrow afternoon, my queen."

"Thank you, Kiyoteru-san. So, Kaito-san, anything your mans would like in a party?"

"That guys, huh? Woman" Kaito sighed.

"Well, that's a very unique decoration." She said ironically, making Kiyoteru laugh and Kaito grumbled about how that guys only talked about woman. "I'll go with your taste, then. What would you like?"

The trio continued to talk, without noticing they were being watched by a purple-haired man. Gakupo crossed his arms, staring intensely at Luka. _'So you won't talk to your fiancé, but you will joke around with your counselor and your general? Fine then, we will both play this game'_.

The Kamui turned around to leave, and he was surprised by a innocent looking Gumi who collided with him.

"Are you alright?" He asked, holding her with two strong hands around her arms. Gumi blushed looking at his face, and seeing how beautiful he was. Her sister was so lucky…

"Y-Yes, I'm so sorry." She apologized. "H-Have you seen my sister?"

"Luka's busy right now." Gakupo turned his head to look at the trio, and he remembered the future queen's words: 'You can have your affairs'. He smiled slyly, turning to Gumi again. "Why don't you show me the castle while she finish her talk?"

"O-Okay!" The younger agreeded, smiling happily, and Gakupo followed her with a mischievous smile. _'Way more interesting than I thought, Luka.'_

* * *

Don't forget to review and tell me if there is a lot of mistakes! u_u

¹ fanchaos(.)com/fanplusfriend/c3/Gothic_Wa_Lolita_Sapphire_Shrysanthemum_Kimono_4Pcs_CT00079N_01(.)jpg


	2. Chapter 2

**Killer Queen**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

She could already see some smiling faces running around the castle, showing the reaction to the party was going smoothly. The great hall was adorned in a very simple and unusual way, yet everyone seemed happy, carrying sheeting, food and candles. Apparently, when Kiyoteru talked to them about the party, the majority insisted in a masquerade ball. A short woman crossed on Luka's path, carrying two big pans. She looked very troubled.

"Wait, let me help you" Luka called her, and she stared at the princess with her brown eyes wide open.

"No! My Queen, this is our job, you don't need to bother with us" She blabbered, and Luka rolled her eyes.

"Yes, I already know that. But, I have nothing else to do, so…" Luka stretched out her arms, and hesitantly, the woman gave her one of the pans. It was extremely heavy. "Oh dear, how can you carry two of these things at once?" The other laughed as they went to the table in the middle of the hall.

Luka helped them until they had nothing left to carry. The ornamentation was very beautiful, mixing shades of gold and red. But as soon as they finished, the maids started to whisper worriedly.

"Is anything the matter?" She asked, gazing at the group who seemed a bit sad.

"We don't have any fancy dresses…" One of them said, staring at the ground.

"You shouldn't worry about this. This is a family party. Fancy dresses don't matter, all I want is for you to have fun" The future queen said as she walked to the corridor. The maids smiled, cheering up, and the beautification time started.

The Megurine saw Gakupo waving at Gumi, with a seductive smile on his skilled lips. Her sister blushed, waving back in a timid way, and she flinched seeing Luka approaching them. Luka raised one eyebrow at her sister's reaction, and angrily gazed at Gakupo afterwards. _'Really, Kamui, really?'_

"Luka!" Kamui smiled at his fiancée as soon as Gumi left. He took her right hand, kissing the back softly, and taking more time than it was necessary.

"Hello, Kamui. I see you have already chosen a victim" Luka was completely serious as she spoke, not making any efforts to hide her anger.

"Nice eyes, my queen. Very perceptive" He giggled, raising his torso. Even though she was tall, he was even taller, and she had to look up to lock her eyes on his. "Tell me, am I invited to your little party?" He caressed her cheek, feeling her skin, which was so soft and warm he felt an urge to kiss, bite and lick her.

"Of course." Her hand grabbed his wrist, squeezing the harder she could. Gakupo seemed a bit surprised, and couldn't hold back a smile when he noticed Gumi had the effect he expected. "Let me tell you something: Don't. Toy. With. My. Sister." She growled, tightening her eyes and the pressure on his wrist. "She is not one of your whores"

He shivered under her death-glare, but he also liked that side of her. It looked wild, and that's how he wanted her to be when he fucked her whole body until she screamed with pleasure.

"Are you angry because it's you sister, or..?" He asked, raising his other hand to touch her chin, still smiling. She gave him an empty-look.

"Because it's my little sister, of course. But keep something on your mind: I'll crush anyone who is against me." She pushed him aside, and started walking again.

"That's why I like you, honey!" He shouted, leaning on the wall.

"We met yesterday. I don't want this fake 'like', thank you." Luka waved at him, and it was his time to be pissed off. It was true that they met the other day, and he didn't like the strange feelings he felt when he saw her. It was unknown, and it worried him a bit. But he was a womanizer, not a liar.

"I'm not lying!" Gakupo said, unsuccessfully following her. Kaito suddenly appeared, and he stood on her back, his hand enclosed tightly around the sword's hilt. Luka smiled gently at Kiyoteru, who turned up coming from the same place as Kaito. They were looking for Luka, and ended up seeing the scene.

"Shall we go to the library discuss the other matter, my queen?" The counselor asked, and they continued walking as she agreed. "Let's go, Kaito"

Kaito straightened up, and went after the couple, watching Gakupo carefully while he did so. The purple-haired man rolled his eyes, snorting, and he went to his room.

~x~

It didn't take long for Gumi to appear again. She knocked at the door, and the prince allowed her to enter the room. Shyly, she glanced at him, with a silly smile at her face.

"Did anything happen?" The green-haired girl asked as she saw his expressionless face.

"Nothing, don't worry about this. Come here." Gakupo pointed at his bed, and Gumi blushed, her face turning scarlet. But she didn't hesitate to sit at his side.

He still hadn't done anything to her. She was too shy, and like Luka said, too pure, so he was going easy on her. Gumi gently caressed his long hair, touching the tip of his bangs with her small and soft fingers.

"I-Is there anything I can do for you..?" She hesitantly asked, her cheeks flushing in a bright red. Gakupo gazed at her, raising his torso, and he sat staring directly at her.

"Maybe…" He raised his hand and touched her face, which was hot because of her embarrassment. He traced his fingers across her cheek to her mouth, and he felt her shiver as he stared at the pinky lips he was touching.

Her lower lip trembled as she leaned closer to him, seeming chocked and excited at the same time. Her lips pressed his softly, and Gumi tensed up. Gakupo felt an urge to laugh when she broke the small kiss, totally ashamed by her own behavior. But all he did was smile at her, kissing her again.

She shivered again when his tongue caressed her lips, asking for permission, and she gave it, parting her lips, and his tongue hungrily invaded her hot mouth. She had no idea of what she was supposed to do, but god, Gakupo was an amazing kisser. His hand tightened on her waist as he brought her closer, and she moaned, her sound of pleasure being swallowed by him.

Gumi touched the back of his neck with her hand, bringing him closer while the kiss deepened. She was trembling with excitement, and she almost cried when he broke the kiss.

"Thank you, I feel a lot better now." Gakupo smiled, and she wanted to say something, but she couldn't. Her mind was totally blank, and she felt her legs were made of jelly.

_'Next time I won't stop. And then I'll make your sister so angry she will come to me.'_ Gakupo thought, licking his lower lip with anticipation. The purple-haired prince hugged Gumi, and she closed her eyes, relaxing in his arms.

~x~

"That was very cute, Kaito-san" Luka teased, making the general frown.

"Yeah right. Do something about your husband, will you? I won't be able to keep him away from you in your honeymoon." Kaito sighed, and they entered the meeting room.

The boardroom was very spacious, with a large crescent-shaped table in the middle. In front of it, in an altar, two big kings armchair. Luka stared at the altar, realizing she would soon be sitting there in the middle of business reunions. The princess sighed.

The trio sat at the table, and Kiyoteru started talking, placing an small amount of paper in front of the couple.

"We have a very large list of suspects. The queen was probably killed during the royal party, or maybe right after it ended."

"So we will have to consider everyone who was here at that time – This kingdom's nobles, other kingdom's noblemen, and the servants." Kaito looked at the list Kiyoteru brought. "Man, this will be hard…"

"Tomorrow, after my coronation, I want to walk around the city, alone. If I see anything suspicious, we will investigate." Luka said, and Kaito looked at her like she was crazy.

"Like hell I will leave you alone!" He yelled, and Kiyoteru agreed.

"Fine then. You and I will walk around the city." She smiled, lifting her right hand to stroke a light circle on his cheek, and he blushed lightly. "Also, I have a request for both of you."

"Yes, my queen?" Kiyoteru watched her, interested, and so did Kaito.

"Kiyoteru-san, I want you to teach me everything you know. Politics, economy, languages. And Kaito-san, please teach me how to fight."

"Fight?" Both of them asked at the same time, and Kaito continued. "Are you crazy? It's too dangerous!"

"Of course, I don't want to be as good as you, I'm asking for self-defense classes, that's all." She explained, and Kiyoteru agreed, smiling. Kaito hesitated a bit, but he finally agreed. The counselor wrote some notes on a piece of paper, and he gave it to Luka.

"You should check these places." He said, and she putted the piece of paper inside her kimono's neckline, being followed by Kaito's eyes during the process. The general blushed again, and averted his gaze from her.

"S-So, I have to go now." Kaito announced, not waiting for an answer, and he stood up, leaving the room. The counselor grabbed the list, hiding it inside of the book he was carrying. He was having a bad feeling that they wouldn't find the culprit in the end, but he kept his mouth shut. Not trying is worse than failing. Besides, he was interested in watching how Luka would deal with everything. She was very intense. A strong minded woman that probably would be a very good ruler.

"Night classes?" He offered, and she gifted him with a gentle smile.

"That would be great. Kaito-san will give me morning classes"

"It's settled then. Should we go, my queen, get ready for the party?" Kiyoteru stood up, stretching his arm in her direction, and she gladly accepted his hand, being leaded to her own room.

~x~

The great hall was packed with a crowd of lively people dancing in the rhythm of the animated music the orchestra was playing. Even the King allowed himself to relax a bit, and he was dancing with a maid dressed in a purple long dress. Luka didn't like long dresses very much, so she was wearing a short off-the-shoulder Victorian black dress, with long lacy sleeves. The back skirt was longer, reaching her knees, while the front covered half of her thighs, and she was wearing gartered knee-socks and an also black heels shoes pump. Her mask was black and gold, with a lace-effect. Her hair was curled, and as always, Luka was stunning.

She sat at the throne, and at her side, Gakupo was sitting at her father's throne. The King's throne. They looked like a painting together, both being so beautiful that was unreal. Gakupo was matching her, with a golden mask, black trousers and boots, and a white ruffled tuxedo, his hair, usually tied in a ponytail was now loose.

The princess smiled as she watched her father spin the maid, following the rhythm, being watched by Gakupo. He thought about how pretty she looked while smiling genuinely, and started wondering if someday she would smile like that to him, but his fantasies were interrupted by Gumi. The younger princess approached him, hesitantly.

"G-Gakupo-sama…" She called, touching his shoulder. Gumi wanted to dance with him, but it was a duty of the gentlemen to invite, yet, she was getting nervous thinking he wouldn't do it.

"Gumi..!" Gakupo stood up, and made her sit at the throne. "You are so beautiful" He praised, kissing the back of her hand. She blushed a little and chucked happily. The couple was completely ignored by Luka, the prince sadly noticed. The green-haired princess was wearing a long pale-blue silk net dress embroidered with iridescent blue, green, and rust sequins. Her mask was similar to the dress.

Almost every single man in that hall wanted to dance with Luka, but her inhuman beauty was probably making it hard. Finally, the first courageous man arrived. Kaito climbed the five steps to the altar, and he stood up in front of her, bright red cheeks and a shy, yet fierce expression.

The general bit his lower lip, controlling himself when he saw her chuckle while looking at him. That woman loved to tease him, for god's sake!

Kaito kneeled before her, holding her warm right hand into his left hand.

"S-Shall I have the honor of dancing this set with you?" He asked, and Luka smiled – a genuine and happy that made the heart of every single person watching them skip a beat.

"Gladly." She answered, and he also smiled.

Gakupo watched them, being hit by a mix of anger and envy. He hated feeling that way. It sounded like he wasn't able to control himself, which was very frustrating. He should occupy his head with other things. The prince knelt before Gumi, smiling at her.

"Will you honor me with your hand for a quadrille?" The princess smiled, almost screaming the answer with happiness.

"Yes!" And Gakupo guided her to the middle of the dancing crowd.

Kiyoteru smiled watching the quartet. It was really fun to watch them. Luka was practically toying them around, leading them into acting that way.

"You are really sly, my queen…" He murmured, pushing his glasses up his nose. "Now then, soon it will be my turn"

~x~

"Shall I have the honor of dancing this set with you?" Luka imitated Kaito, who was leading the dance, and his face reddened.

"You-" Kaito growled, making her giggle. "You love to play with fire, don't you?"

"Maybe." She gave him an enigmatic smile, sliding her hand to his chin, and she caressed the soft, yet masculine skin. "Why do you ask?" Luka questioned, lifting her index finger to trace it along his bottom lip.

"I will bite you" Kaito warned, and they both twirled when the music got more animated. But soon they were together again, her body pressed against his, the strong arm around her waist, keeping her even closer. She could feel his hot breath brushing her face, the tip of their noses touching.

"Will you?" She wondered, and he grinded his teeth to control the sudden urge of kissing her. He twirled her, and then it wasn't only the music which was getting more animated. He brought her closer almost roughly, making their bodies collide. Her breasts were pressed against his chest, and he breathed heavily. Luka wasn't smiling anymore. She was staring at him with lustful eyes and it was crushing his efforts to keep himself under control.

"Definitely" He replied with a husky voice, and she shivered against him, making him smile with satisfaction. So she wanted him too.

"Why don't you-" Luka started, but she was suddenly interrupted by Kiyoteru, who clapped his hands at the same time the music stopped.

"Stop ~!" The counselor hummed with a smile, and the couple stared angrily at him. He ignored them, and extended his hand to Luka "Shall I have the pleasure?" Kaito huffed angrily, rolling his eyes, and Luka left him to dance with Kiyoteru.

"Bastard" The general cursed, burying his fingers through his combed hair, making it messy as always. "I'm going to fucking kill you next time" Pledging, he sighed, deciding that he should take a cold shower. Luka watched Kaito leave the great hall and she pouted, making the counselor snigger.

"I'm sorry, my queen, but…" Kiyoteru tried to explain, but the interrupted him with a 'shh' and a smile.

"Don't worry, let's enjoy our dance" She winked, and he agreed, conducting her with ability.

~x~

"What do you think you were doing?" Gakupo asked, crossing his arms. Luka raised one eyebrow, surprised that he actually dared to question her.

"When?"

They were sitting at a private table at the veranda. The night was a little cold, and the sky was filled with stars. Luka admired the view, drinking her tea and making Gakupo even angrier with her calmness.

"With the general, downstairs. If I am not mistaken, he was going to kiss you, or maybe you were going to kiss him." Damn woman! Why did she accept other men, but not him? Yes, he was a womanizer, but Luka didn't even know him, and she already hated him! What the hell?

"So?" She tilted her head, finally looking at him. "It doesn't concern you."

"Of course it concerns me. I'm your husband" He said, outraged.

"Fiancé" She corrected. "So?"

"Don't "So?" me! Why don't you just say you are having an affair with him?" Gakupo huffed, and she shrugged her shoulders.

"I am not" She stopped for a brief moment. "Yet"

"Yet?" Gakupo laughed, getting up from his seat. Harshly, he grabbed her arm, pulling her towards himself. The cup made a loud sound of crashing when it collided with the ground, but both ignored the broken piece.

"Release me." She ordered, and he pretended not to hear. Dodging the chair, he pushed her against the wall, pressing his body against her so that she couldn't run away, and he pinned her wrists.

"Fine, I don't care. Go ahead, kiss him, do whatever you want, but… Stop rejecting me." Gakupo growled, "You're mine too"

Luka opened her mouth to answer him, and he took advantage, covering her mouth with his. The kiss wasn't gentle. It was harsh, exactly like they were to each other. Gakupo putted a finger between her teeth so that she wouldn't bite him, and he hungrily explored her mouth his tongue. She wasn't kissing him back. Luka struggled trying to escape, failing miserably. Gakupo broke the kiss only to provoke her. He wanted her to kiss him back.

"Looks like I'm winning this duel" He teased, and she gave him a very irritated look. Luka pulled her hands strongly, freeing them, and then she turned, pushing him against the wall and imprisoning him with her body.

"Do you really think so?" She snapped, and before he could say something, she captured his mouth with her. She tasted sweet because of the tea, and so did he. Their tongues fought, dancing together as each one of them tried to win that battle. Luka took his tongue with hers, sucking it into her mouth, and Gakupo felt his whole body shiver with desire.

_His left arm_ snatched _her small waist_, while he buried his right hand in her hair, getting lost in the kiss. His manhood was really hot and hard against her stomach, throbbing inside his pants, and he was totally sure that she could feel it. Gakupo felt her nails on the back of his neck, and she grabbed his hair angrily, breaking the kiss, a thin string of saliva connecting their tongues.

"No, please…" He almost begged when she slowly bit his lower lip. Luka raised her head, nibbling his earlobe, and her free hand traced the length of his erection with a finger. Gakupo moaned, trying to kiss her again, but she held his hair firmly.

"You're so hard" She whispered softly at his ear, making him shiver. He released her waist, moving his hand to grab her ass harshly. Then she smiled, moving away from him, and Gakupo stared at her completely shocked. She wouldn't leave him like that, right..? "Looks like I'm the winner. Bye bye."

The prince watched Luka as she went inside, and his mouth fell open in outrage. She HAD to be joking if she wanted to leave him that way. Unacceptable. Regaining his senses, he ran after her, only to see Luka and Gumi talking at the corridor.

"H-Have you seen Gakupo-sama?" Gumi asked timidly, and Luka pointed at his direction. Seeing him, the green-haired princess smiled happily, and she ran toward him.

"Luka!" He yelled, scaring the younger. "This is not over yet!"

She turned her head only to smile superiorly at him, and he grinded his teeth with frustration.

"Did something happen..?" The princess asked, watching her lover. Gakupo didn't hesitate to say no, and he held her hand, leading her to his room.

"I have a bad feeling every time I see them together" Luka said to a shadow behind a column. The shadow moved, revealing Kiyoteru with a neutral expression.

"Jealous, my queen?" He questioned, and she shook her head in a clear negation.

"Something it's going to happen. Something bad." She wondered to herself, and the counselor stared at the couple, then at her swollen pinky lips.

"… Probably." He smiled. Luka wasn't jealous, but who said Gumi wouldn't be?

~x~

Gakupo made Gumi sit at the end of the bed, and he kissed her a bit harshly, making her flinch.

"Oh, sorry" He apologized, remembering he wasn't - sadly - kissing Luka anymore. He planted a soft kiss on her lips, locking his eyes on hers, and she blushed, closing them, and parting her lips. Gakupo pressed his lips against hers, and gently caressed her tongue with his. Gumi kissed him back, holding his face between her hands. The prince wrapped his arms around her waist, holding her tightly, and he carried her, moving them to the middle of the bed.

Gakupo gently laid her down on the bed, and almost instantly her eyes widened, and she shyly gazed at him.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle." He assured, kissing her softly on her warm cheek. She smiled, and in that moment she decided to give herself to him. She didn't care about the possibility of having another husband in the future, or that he was her sister's fiancé. She liked him, no, she loved him, and she belonged to him.

He took her hand, kissing her fingertips, and his lips traced a trail of kisses from her hand down to her neck, where he nipped and sucked softly, making her gasp. He had his eyes closed during the whole process, and he was a real jerk, because he was fantasizing about Luka. Gakupo continued his trail of kisses down to her breasts, and she moaned louder when his hands cupped and massaged them through the material of her dress. The prince kissed her neckline, and his hands skillfully loosened the ties of her dress, letting the piece of cloth fall slowly to the bed.

Opening his eyes, he looked at her half-naked body, making her nipples harden, and he smiled before he leaned down to take one of them in his mouth. Gumi moaned, calling his name and burying her small hands in his silky hair. His tongue circled the hardened pinky bud, sucking and nipping, while his hand gently squeezed her other breast. Gumi closed her eyes and arched her back, making him take more of her into his mouth, and she moaned again, lost in pleasure.

She gasped when his hand reached down, slipping between her legs to cup her through the silk panties. His fingers caressed her clit, and she shuddered, moaning even louder. He abandoned her nipple to pay attention to the other. When he had enough of her breasts, he trailed kiss down to her thighs. Gumi felt him kiss the inside of her thighs, so close to her womanhood she almost cried and begged him to lick her.

His eyes were already closed again, and he smiled against her when kissed her womanhood through her panties, and she arched her back, needing his mouth on her. Fulfilling her desire, he pulled her panties down, and took her clit into his mouth. Gumi screamed, shuddering and calling his name when she climaxed. He didn't stop, licking and suckling, and she pulled his hair roughly, bringing him memories of his kiss with Luka, and he growled against her, feeling his body shiver.

Gumi panted and moaned when he drove one finger inside her, moving it in circles, then two fingers. She bucked her hips while he pulled his finger inside and outside of her womanhood. When Gumi was already at the edge again, he inserted another finger, making her scream and she came again, trembling, panting and sweating.

While she enjoyed her second orgasm, Gakupo took off his pants, revealing his hard length. The princess stared at his size, a little scared, and he smiled gently, leaning down to kiss her forehead.

"It's okay, I'm not going to hurt you" She smiled, relaxed. The prince positioned himself between her legs, and he buried his face in the curve of her neck, and he slowly entered her.

"AH!" She screamed in pain, shutting her eyes, and she buried her nails on his back through his tuxedo, trying to endure the pain.

"Relax…" He said with a husky voice, and she gulped and nodded. With her permission, he pushed himself inside of her more. Gumi yelped again when he fully entered her. He waited a bit, and she panted during some seconds. When the pain was almost gone, she moved beneath him.

"G-Gakupo –sama…" Gumi called, and the prince started thrusting his hip slowly. He kissed her neck, and the thrusts grew faster and harder.

"Auhmm… Ah, Ah…" She moaned, moving her body with him. Gumi could feel his length fulfilling her completely, and he heard his weak and low moans in her ear.

"Uh…L-" Gakupo stopped himself before he called Luka's name, and fearing that Gumi might have heard, he looked at her, but she was lost enjoying the moment, and he smiled, relieved. He continued to thrust hard, hitting the right spots, making her moan and shudder. Her womanhood tightened around his throbbing member, and he growled, covering her mouth with his in a passionate kiss.

Gumi climaxed again, screaming his name and arching her back, making him thrust even deeper inside her. Gakupo moaned, and he removed his penis from inside her, covering the head with his own hand so he wouldn't dirt her, he came.

Gakupo sat straight, breathing heavily, and Gumi stared at him with her innocent eyes and bright red cheeks.

"I wouldn't mind if you came inside me…" She said timidly, and he smiled.

"I know" He said. But he didn't want to impregnate her, and he was sure Gumi didn't take birth control pills. (Let's pretend they existed, otherwise, our dear Luka would get pregnant too easily i_i). "Why don't you rest a little?" He offered, and she nodded, closing her eyes. Gakupo stood up, heading to the bathroom to take a shower. He locked the door behind him, sighing with vivid images of his angry kiss with Luka dancing on his mind.

~x~

Luka woke up with her room's door being suddenly opened by a hurried Kiyoteru.

"Princess! Why are you still asleep?" He asked, and she sat straight on the bed, staring at him with a cute sleepy face.

"Kiyoteru-san..?" He looked at her clothes, and closed the door behind him. She was wearing a quite revealing pinky silk dress, and the counselor smiled, walking in her direction. He caressed her long hair, locking his gaze on hers.

"You have to get ready for your coronation, remember?" The counselor asked, and her blue eyes widened a little.

"What time is it?" She asked, pushing the sheet aside.

"8 a.m" Luka got up instantly, rushing to the bathroom. Kiyoteru watched her quietly, seeing the dress undulate around her beautiful sculptural body. She entered the room, and screamed in a loud voice so that he could hear.

"Since you came here, you choose my kimono" She ordered, and he smiled, bowing down before the wall she was behind.

"With pleasure." Said that, he moved to another door that leaded to an enormous closet.

The counselor spent almost ten minutes choosing, but h finally decided on a beautiful dark pink kimono. The kimono had three layers, the white kimono slip, a celestial blue silky layer with millions of white shining flakes, and finally, the dark pink layer, with reddish and golden small flowers that almost glowed. The obi belt was also golden, and it was adorned with big red and light brown flowers, and Attached to it, four light pink roses. The head ornament was golden and burgundy and it also had some pink flowers attached to it.¹

Kiyoteru took a small collar with a big blue gem, and a golden fan. Luka would definitely look extremely gorgeous. The counselor went back to the room with the kimono, the head ornament and the zobi, a burgundy himo and the tabi. ² The counselor opened the door and ordered a butler to get some maids to arrange Luka's hair. He agreed, and Kiyoteru closed the door, moving to the bed, he sat and waited.

Twenty minutes later, Luka left the bathroom, wearing only a towel, and drying her hair with another towel. He gazed at her with a neutral expression, and she tilted her head, curious. Every time they were together, she couldn't understand what he was thinking, which was very rare. He was really mysterious, and Luka wondered if something had made him that way. Kiyoteru walked towards her, taking the towel from her hand, and he gently dried her hair, looking at the silky pink whiskers.

"What are you thinking about?" She asked, making his gaze wander to her eyes.

"Nothing, really. As a man, it's hard to control myself with someone like you in front of me." Kiyoteru praised, curving his lips in a little smile.

"You're lying. You look very calm in my eyes." She smiled, and he chuckled.

"Of course. I'm not an amateur. I know how to hide my feelings very well, exactly like you do, my queen." Her smile died almost immediately, and he was a bit surprised by her reaction.

"What makes you think I hide my feelings?" She questioned, and he smirked in a sly way, pushing his glasses up his nose, and he released the towel, letting it fall to the ground.

"We are the same, my queen" He said, enigmatic. She crossed her arms under her chest, and he clearly looked at her large breasts for a second.

"Hmm, and why do you control yourself with me?" Luka smiled again, tilting her head cutely. Her smile was reciprocated with a mysterious smile, and he leaned forward, bending his torso. Their foreheads and the tip of their noses touched, and Kiyoteru putted a sole finger between their lips, that were almost touching.

"That's a secret" He murmured, and then he moved apart. Luka didn't have time to say anything, because the maids knocked at the door on that very moment. Kiyoteru waved at her, walking to the door. He gave them permission to enter, and he left the room, leaving the future queen with three maids and a lot of theories messing up her head.

* * *

¹ renders-graphiques(.)fr/image/upload/normal/Vocaloid_Megurine_Luka_Kimono(.)png

² Zori: japanya(.)co(.)uk/img/ProductPic/1702011(.)jpg

Himo: kendo24(.)com/fileadmin/user_upload/Produktbilder/Zubeh%C3%B6r/Ruestungen/Do-Himo-Seide(.)jpg

Tabi: store(.)japan-zone(.)com/images/apparel/footwear/tabi/white_tabi(.)jpg

Hello, everybody!

Thank you for warning me about the mistakes.

TheLastOne: The pairings will be LukaxKiyoteru, LukaxKaito, LukaxGakupo and LukaxLen. A little bit of GakupoxGumi. No LukaMiku, sorry. D:

OwlsPanicAtTheCity: I'd be glad if you did so! This time my friend was here, so I asked her to read it for me, and she said it was okay.

AikoHimitsu: I hope you liked it :x

My friend asked me: "Is there love in this fic?" HAHAHAHAA, YEEES! There will be a lot of love and feelings, but not now.


	3. Chapter 3

**Killer Queen**

* * *

First of all, I would like to thanks _OwlsPanicAtTheCity _for editing this chapter and making it readable.

* * *

**Chapter Three**

The whole city gathered in front of the gigantic royal palace. The big but humble square, usually not very crowded, was packed with a bunch of curious citizens whose eyes traveled around the balcony from where the future queen would appear. For some, it wasn't the first time they saw someone being coronated, but each pair of eyes were glowing with a genuine, childlike curiosity.

The royal family Megurine were somewhat isolated, especially the daughters. Now and then, the late dear queen Nadja used to leave the castle. She walked around the city, taking the knowledge of the citizen's happiness and misery with her own eyes. The previous queen had been extremely loved by her kingdom, and some citizens were questioning themselves, would her daughter be as good as Nadja were? Soon they would find out.

Anxious, the inhabitants talked with each other, making speculations. It didn't take much time and a male figure walked through the thick red curtain, revealing the powerful image of the king. He passed the golden thrones with red seat cushions, and leaned over the white railing.

"Thirty years ago, my wife and I ascended to the throne." The King pronounced, his voice was strong and intense, echoing through the finally quiet square. "It has been a long reign that gave us too much pride. Especially for Nadja. She, without comparison, loved each one of you present in this square like you were her own child. And with this passion, desiring that our kingdom would still be prospering and ascendant, she educated our daughters to be a Queen as good as she was."

Luka watched to her father's speech from behind the curtains. Her expression was serene, not showing any traces of nervousness or even happiness. She was sitting in a chair with her legs crossed and her hands folded loosely on her lap, while she stared at the white wall in front of her, looking for something interesting. She didn't want to hear – A foolish act. Maybe something inside of her was still fighting to deny her mother had died, even though she knew it was a lie. She saw with her own eyes the bloody corpse of the only person she probably could have loved in her life.

"But this lasting reign has reached its end. Today I am renouncing my position as the King. And so, my eldest daughter will ascend to the throne and reign in my place." Luka widened her eyes, not managing to control her reactions in time. The others also looked surprised, except Kiyoteru. No one had heard about that story. Kaito moved uncomfortably. The brunette remained quiet, with a neutral expression and a dazed look that indicated he was thinking about something.

"What the hell is His Majesty the King thinking?" Kaito asked, sighing, and Luka shivered a bit, waking up from the small trance she was in. Without moving her eyes from the ground, where she had been looking without noticing, she answered.

"He is right. Actually, there is always only one ruler, only one monarch, the king or the queen. In our mother's case, she was only the king's wife, the queen consort, and she had no rights of assuming the throne… This means I wouldn't have to become queen yet… But father decided he would resign. The next one in the line to ascend to the throne is me, since we don't have any brothers." The princess explained, sighing after. "How could I let this pass?"

She knew the answer: her mother's murder. Although she remained calm as always, she was acting more automatically than rationally. '_Pathetic' _she cursed herself mentally. One detail had passed, and she couldn't make the same mistake again. The others residents in the room understood her logic, and they calmed. The counselor smiled lazily.

"It seems I won't be really necessary in the future" Kiyoteru said jokingly, and Kaito answered back that he already wasn't.

A masculine hand covered hers in a gesture of comfort. She winced minimally, a bit surprised. Gakupo stared at her, seriousness over his eyes, which was rare considering the well-known lady-killer he was. With a sudden firmness, he gripped her dainty hands between his, and she felt the warmth of his skin against hers.

"Everything is going to be okay, I'm with you." Gakupo spoke with all the sincerity he had. Luka observed him, totally distrustful for some seconds. But seeing in his purplish eyes that indicated that he wasn't lying, she returned the gesture with a small curve of lips, forming the first smile she ever gave him. His eyes widened while he was completely speechless with what he was seeing.

"Thank you." She resumed herself. Kaito and Kiyoteru looked incredulous during a short amount of time; after all it wasn't every day that Megurine Luka smiled at Kamui Gakupo without having ulterior motives like mockery or something like that. Some maids laughed happily discretely, looking at the supposedly infatuated couple.

"And with a big pleasure that today I present to all of you the new queen!" The King finished the speech, and Luka rose up from her seat, sliding her hands through the beautiful kimono chosen by the counselor, disposing of the inexistent wrinkles. Being accompanied by her fiancé – which she didn't understand why exactly, but was thinking she was nervous – she was guided to the balcony.

The princess crossed the red curtain with calm and elegant steps, and as soon as she reached the railing, standing next to her father, a wave of applause, screams and whistles filled the plaza, giving her a warm welcome, and she smiled gently to her people.

"Thank you! I want to make it very clear that I will present all of you with my best efforts to give you happiness and prosperity, exactly like my parents did. Not only me – my future husband and everyone who works with me too!" She announced, moving her hand toward the prince. Gakupo raised his free hand, waving at the citizens and he also received a pleasant greeting. His hand tightened around hers, and she glanced at him through the corner of her eye. Like she expected, he wasn't trying to make fun of her. He was just giving her support.

After some discourses, conversations, and commemorations, the public coronation finished with the king putting the Queen's crown on Luka's head. The crown was magnificent, with curves, traces, and perfect decoration. Small green jewels that had been replaced with blue ones, matched her celestial eyes, were embedded in the gold, shining beautifully.

Actually, she was starting to get bored already, but the gentle and peaceful smile never left her lips while she watched the crowd of citizens from her kingdom. The words were clear as water in her mind: '_Remember. You can't fail. This reign is not only yours – it's yours and Nadja's'_. She reminded herself mentally.

The King, Luka, Gakupo, Kaito, and Kiyoteru headed off to the great hall. They entered the hall, and the general stopped in front of the door. He stood straight, keeping watch with the other guards. The remaining continued walking, facing a considerably large amount of rulers accompanied by one or two powerful figures.

A nobleman approached the queen, bowing in an exaggerated obeisance. He had short hair, except for a thin strand of hair that fell in front of his right eye. A handful of white hair in each side of his head seemed to emphasize the long and thin line that covered his forehead. A discrete scar's ugliness was hidden because of ten jewels covering the skin in the scar's surroundings. Big Al glanced at her with his golden eyes showing something she recognized as pure malice. Kiyoteru stared at him for some brief seconds, and then lowered his head to write something in his book.

"Your Majesty… It's a pleasure finally meeting you formally." Big Al smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes. She faked her usual smile with more ability, and politely reciprocated.

"Big Al… I appreciate you managed to attend to this event, even though you are such a busy feudal lord." She thanked, and he nodded.

"It was nothing!" He laughed, and again, it was false. "I am sorry for asking, but what happened with Queen Nadja? We didn't receive concrete information about her death…"

Suddenly the counselor closed the book, which made a loud noise, making the couple focus on him. The brunette pushed his glasses up his nose with his forefinger, and he had a calm expression when he kept a business mood, starting talking to the elder.

"Queen Nadja was deeply sick. The doctors couldn't discover what was wrong with her; nor alleviate her state, which got worse, resulting in her decease." He explained. It was a simple and acceptable lie.

"Hmm… I wonder if it wasn't something else…?" Big Al said evasively. Then he quickly bowed before leaving the couple to talk with another group of nobles. In silence, Kiyoteru and Luka exchanged subtle gazes about the discussion they would have later. After that, they continued walking through the hall.

Greetings and formalities longed for more than four hours until the celebration finally ended. As soon as she saw herself free, they left the room together with Kaito, who followed her immediately, and they headed to the palace's exit.

~x~

The mains streets were substantially ample and diverged into various narrower ways between the different sized houses. The majority of the citizens had a humble façade with small square windows, painted with light colors, and a small vegetable garden next to it. Luka was greeted by citizens of all ages. Even a small child approached her, pulling on the fringe of her kimono.

"Queen, queen!" She called, bouncing happily. Luka gave her a sweet grin, keeling down to carry her.

"Well, well, what do we have here? Such a beautiful lady." The queen teased, touching the tip of the child's nose, and she laughed. Kaito watched the duo in silence, a genuine smile formed on his lips and an absurd thought invaded his mind._ 'If we had a kid, I wonder if she would treat her this way'. _His eyes widened and he almost tripped on his own feet. He blushed faintly, turning his head to look at the houses.

"Yuki!" The couple who was probably the child's parent ran towards Luka. "Your Majesty, forgive our rudeness…"

"Oh my, don't worry about it. She's really adorable." Luka praised, pinching her softly cheeks between her forefinger and her thumb. The girl smiled and hugged the queen's head. Her big eyes widened with admiration when she saw the head ornament that was tying her hair in a pigtail. Yuki touched one of the roses. The pink-haired queen raised her hand to take it off and gave it to the kid afterwards, receiving laughter as retribution.

"Yuki, stop behaving badly!" The old lady reprehended, and Luka settled her on the floor again.

"Don't worry lady. Well, I have to continue my walk. I would like to know the whole city." Luka smiled, and the couple smiled back, bowing thankfully. Luka and Kaito started walking again while Yuki waved frenetically with the pink flower in her hand.

"I didn't know you liked kids." Kaito commented. But she didn't smile.

"I neither like nor dislike them." She answered. He watched her carefully, as if he was looking for some sign that she was lying. Obviously he got none, so he stopped staring at her.

Almost one hour passed since they had started walking. The sun was practically a punishment to every step they made. Kaito sighed, burying his fingers in his hair, curling them around the faintly wet strands. He was sweating a lot with light clothes, so it was probably harder on Luka. But she kept her poker face, even though her face was slippery with small sweat drops. '_Man, even this looks beautiful on her_._'_ He thought, outraged, seeing her fan softly her neck.

"So hot… I wonder Kaito-san, if you are able to make me feel another kind of hotness when we are alone." She gave him a sly smile, and he choked on his own saliva, feeling his face get even hotter after he heard what she said. Luka covered her mouth with her golden fan to hide the amused smile. Kaito opened and closed his mouth, too embarrassed to answer.

"Thief! Thief!" A rude voice suddenly filled the street, and the couple immediately stopped the brief moment of enjoyment. Kaito wrapped his arm around her waist, pulling her closer. He held the sword's hilt with the other hand, ready to protect her in case of attacks. Her hands rested on his chest, giving him a comfortable feeling.

A girl with green hair longer and darker than Gumi's ran across the empty street in front of the couple. She was carrying a large bag firmly between her small hands, and she was clenching her teeth, pissed off with the whole situation.

"Len!" She screamed. A couple of young workers that were taking care of the vegetable-garden stopped working and stared at the girl with their eyes wide open. The taller released his hoe, letting it fall heavily over some red tomatoes. He immediately rushed in her direction, jumping over the small wooden fence. The movement got Luka's attention, and she watched him off the corner of her eyes while he raced to the girl. He was way shorter than the queen, and probably younger. He had beautiful, immaculate blond hair, which was tied in a low ponytail. His blue eyes were similar to Luka's, but his had a subtle green mixed with the celestial blue. He was pretty, and certainly elfin. The queen smiled unconsciously. Kaito didn't notice what she was doing, since he was concentrated on the said thief.

"M-Miku, what happened?" Len asked, worriedly hugging the girlfriend. He didn't see, but Luka had all the freedom to see the nasty smile Miku had on her face when he protected her.

"Hey, you! Hand the thief over!" The old man that were chasing her commanded, and Len's eyes widened again.

"What are you talking about?" He asked, confused. The man pointed aggressively at Miku.

"This little bitch stole my money!" He howled. Len gazed at the girlfriend, looking scared and astounded.

"Miku, he's lying, right?" Len frowned. A blond girl almost identical to him approached the couple, also looking surprised.

"I just stole because he told me to!" Miku screamed, pushing Len aside and pointing to him. "He threatened me!"

The brother and sister looked at each other, horrified. Luka knew judging by his expression that Miku had broken something very important inside of him. Anger, fear, and especially pain. Luka easily recognized each one of them in those dazed blue eyes like she was the one feeling it. His lower lip trembled, and he clenched his fists to control himself.

"Is that true, boy?" The old man asked. Len gave his girlfriend a hurt look. Of course it wasn't. He would never do anything to hurt her or put her in danger. But what was he supposed to do? Miku had broken his trust, but he still loved her. And she was a woman. Whether she accepted it or not, she more fragile than him. Should he send her to prison? No… He couldn't do that.

"Y-Ye-" He started, but was interrupted by a feminine voice. Luka shook off Kaito's grip softly and calmly commanded them to stop. Everyone was now focused on her. Miku looked totally horrified seeing the older.

"The Queen!" The group exclaimed and they started kneeling, but she raised her hand stopping them.

"Len-kun… You were going to say it's your fault, right?" Luka questioned, moving closer to him. Len was stunned while viewing her. Neither he nor his sister had gone to the ceremony because they were working, but seeing her so closely right for the first time got him completely enchanted. All those rumors were right. The Queen really looked like a goddess. Now the divine right of kings made sense in a physical way. The tip of her fingers slightly caressed his cheek, and he shivered. She felt his skin getting hotter under her fingers as his face got redder and he lowered his eyes shyly, looking embarrassed, and took a step behind.

"Y-Yes." He answered quietly, but it was loud enough for her to hear. Luka stared at Miku with a gaze filled with pure scorn, and the girl got more scared. It was clear that she was frightened with the thought of being arrested.

"Very well." The queen stretched her arm in the girl's direction, and she reluctantly handed in the bag. Luka gave it to Kaito, who easily untied the knot. As soon as he opened the bag, a small amount of coins fell to the ground. Luka and Kaito quietly looked at the coins. The general picked up the ones that had fallen, put them back inside the bag, and then handed it over to the store's owner. "I will take care of the situation, you can go back." She instructed the old man. He bowed and thanked her, running back to his shop.

"I want to make clear that I'm neither blind, nor stupid." She turned to talk directly with Miku, who flinched, scared. "You clearly acted alone, but I need this boy's testimony to prove it. Since you are a coward and got him involved in your matters, it's obvious that he's not going to say he wasn't involved, so he will take your punishment."

Rin took a step forward, opening her mouth to defend her brother. But Len stretched his arm, stopping her.

"Nii-chan!" She mumbled, and he shook his head.

"But… I am not going to punish someone innocent." Luka finished. Their eyes widened, and Rin's blurred with tears of pure relief.

This time Luka spoke to Len. "I have a proposal: you can hand her over, and she will receive the designed punishment: her hands will be cut off." She moved her hand in Miku's direction almost showing scorn. "Or you can start working for me, and she will spend 3 years in prison" She finished, smiling at him.

"Hey!" Kaito shouted. He looked mad, almost frustrated. But when Luka turned her head to give him an inquiring look, he just clicked his tongue, crossing his arms.

"B-But… I can't leave my sister…" Len explained. As if giving emphasis to what he had said, Rin went closer to him, resting her hands on his shoulders.

"She may come too. Both will start living at the palace, and will work for me." Luka said, and they looked at one another. Len waited for Rin to say her opinion and the younger nodded, smiling calmly. Len also smiled as he lifted his gaze to stare at Luka. He clearly looked uncomfortable talking to her. Luka noticed due to the fact his cheeks always turned a subtle shade of red when he looked at her, followed by lowering his head afterwards. Len probably wasn't used to talking with young girls besides Rin and Miku. He was shyer than the general. The Queen laughed, watching him, entertained. Next to her, Kaito crossed his arms in front of his chest, tapping quietly his right foot on the ground.

"We will choose the second option." Rin spoke for Len, noticing he was too shy to talk to Luka. He received a slap on his back, his body shuddering from the impact; he gazed angrily at his sister. Her smile died, and she gave Miku a cold shoulder when Kaito approached her and twisted her arms behind her back. Len tried his best to not worry about her, and he was managing to do it somehow.

"Pack your clothes and everything you think is valuable. Kaito-san, go to the castle and order them to send a carriage here." Luka demanded, but the general didn't answer. "Kaito-san" She called again. Seeing he was still ignoring her, she sighed. "Kaito." Luka pronounced his name softly, and he turned his head to look at her. "A carriage please. I'll stay here."

"I told you before we left I wouldn't leave you alone." He argued, tightening his hands around Miku's wrist, making her grumble. Why the fuck did she had to suffer because of their little fight? For God's sake! Luka crossed her arms, raising one eyebrow.

"I'm not asking. I'm ordering you to." She remembered him, and he laughed mockingly at her.

"Protecting you is way more important than getting some carriage for your new little toy. Now, if you will excuse me, since you want this damned carriage so badly… Hey you!" The general shouted at a man passing by. He almost jumped, surprised. "Follow me and bring her with you." He commanded, harshly pushing Miku away from him. The man grabbed her before she fell and held her arms tightly behind her back, obeying Kaito obediently. Then the general moved, approaching Luka. He slid his right arm under her legs, gently pressed his left hand against her back, and he lifted her. Luka let out a low and adorable exclamation escape from her mouth, and he grinned at the unusual sound coming from her. "Now let's go get the carriage together. You two get ready, we'll be back soon." Kaito said to the duo without looking at them.

Rin and Len watched the couple moving far away quietly, the man holding Miku following, until Len spoke up.

"Was he jealous or what?"

"Definitely jealous."

Len sighed, lowering his head to take a glimpse of his dirty clothing; he became even more embarrassed for being seen in that state. Putting this matter aside, he smiled. The Queen was really a good person. Finally Rin would have a better life instead of working every single day under the sun. Rin held one of his hands, and he tightened it on hers, following her to their house.

~x~

Kiyoteru had his head supported by his hand, and was searching for information amongst the monstrous amount of books he had. He had found some relevant things about Big Al, but nothing capable of linking him to Nadja's murdering. And even if he found something, the counselor had the slight impression he wasn't the killer. He was sure Luka was thinking the same thing. Someone had realized the murderer so discretely, to give it away so easily was almost humiliating. Taking this into consideration, there were two possible options: he was a bait dog or just someone curious.

The brunette sighed took off his glasses, used a small tissue to clean the lenses before putting it back on. His gaze slipped to the photo frame with a painting of a lady. She was beautiful, with dark hazel-colored, long and silky hair. She had an almost childish smile, and between her small hands was a yellow orchid. Kiyoteru smiled painfully and went back to looking at the pile of papers, but he didn't have the time to concentrate again, since the library's door was opened by Gakupo.

Without raising his head, he glanced at him from behind his lens, and then lowered his eyes to read the small words again.

"Can I help you with something, prince?" Kiyoteru asked, turning the page.

"Maybe." Gakupo said vaguely, scanning the place with his eyes. The lights were off and the library was pitch black, except for the table where the counselor was sitting on, reading the books with only a candle's illumination. The prince paced to the table, and sat on the opposite chair to the counselor. "Is there something happening with Luka that you would like to tell me?"

"If she hadn't told you, no." He said, not stopping his reading. Gakupo sighed and relaxed his arms on the table, intertwining his fingers.

"Are you lovers? She, you and the general? Did something happen between you?" The purple-haired man inquired and Kiyoteru finally raised his head to look at him with his typical neutral expression.

"We are not lovers, and nothing happened between us." He answered. "Apart from this, I can't answer in their place. Why are you asking this?" Kiyoteru sat lazily, no longer having to concentrate on the books. "Are you worried about what we may do to her before your honeymoon?"

"Obviously, why wouldn't I be? I like her and I want her first time to be with me." Gakupo raised his eyebrows.

"You don't like her. You are sexually frustrated because the prettiest woman you will ever meet hates you. Now, why do you think she hates you?" Gakupo hesitated before answering.

"I don't know, maybe because I'm a womanizer?" He risked, and it was Kiyoteru's turn to raise one eyebrow. Kamui Gakupo was an idiot. No, Shion Kaito and Kamui Gakupo were both idiots. He wondered if he was really the only one that had some idea of what was going inside the Queen's mind or of what she was feeling. Probably. At least Kaito was unconsciously pleasing her, different from Gakupo. The brunette sighed, tired, and leaned over the table and went back to the reading.

"Well, at least she hates you. Judging by whom we are talking about, I think it is a good thing." Kiyoteru said. Gakupo frowned, confused.

"How is it a good thing?" The prince questioned, making the older sigh again. Gakupo asked the same thing as Kaito previously did when they were talking about this topic.

"Find out for yourself. Please leave. I've got work to do, and you are messing up my concentration." Kiyoteru spoke. Gakupo agreed, getting up and leaving the library, a bit confused.

The brunette picked a white feather and soaked the tip with the black ink that was inside a small pot usually closed, and made notes on a blank page of one of his books. He touched the edge of the page with the feather, making a small black circle. "Both of you are so lucky our queen is not looking for someone who can understand what is going on inside her. After all, she doesn't think this is possible. She just wants… Someone to accept her in every single possible way… Unconditional Love, huh?" Kiyoteru smiled and started writing again.

~x~

Luka and Kaito were inside the carriage, heading to the siblings house. The general was sitting across her, arms crossed in front of his chest, and was staring intensely at her. Feeling his gaze, Luka smiled and took off the zori from her right foot, then raised her leg, touching the empty space between his legs with the tip of her foot. Kaito gulped drily and the Queen leaned over, resting her body against her leg.

"Why are you so angry, Kaito?" She teased, straightening her arm to caress his mouth with the tip of her fingers. The older blushed, closing his eyes to avoid visual stimulation.

"No reason. I'm not angry" Answered, and she gave him a subtle laugh.

"You are angry. Look how tense you are…" Her hand slipped from his mouth to his arms, tracing the curves of his muscles and making him shiver under her touch. "Maybe… Jealousy?"

He opened his eyes suddenly, holding her hand to stop her from touching him. He leaned over, their faces coming closer.

"I'm not jealous!" He yelled louder than it was necessary and released her afterwards, then straightened his back to relax against the bench. Her mouth curved forming a sly smile and she sat normally, pulling her leg and making sure it caressed the inner part of his thigh. His body hardened and he clenched his fist, pressing it against his mouth. She laughed.

"You are so cute, Kaito." The Queen commented, receiving an angry look from the general. She looked through the windows. Seeing they were close to their destination, she got up. Kaito suddenly grabbed her wrist, telling her to wait at the same time the carriage shook violently after passing over a small rock. Luka lost her balance, and he pulled her so that she would sit on his lap rather than falling.

"I told you to wait!" He shouted. When she moved her body, he moaned, pushing himself against the bench in a stupid attempt to control the effect the rubbing had. Luka stared at his flushed face and he gasped. "Don't… Move…" Kaito ordered. She smiled, doing exactly the opposite, turning to sit face-to-face. "A-Ah!" The general moaned again and brought her closer, burying his face in her big chest and unconsciously sniffing the sweet and pleasant fragrance her body exhaled.

Kaito breathed heavily and raised his hand to stroke her back softly, palm and fingers pressed against her back with a gentle pressure. He could feel the warmth of her soft, light skin through the cloth; he raised his head, caressing the exposed milky skin until he reached her jaw, where he planted a soft kiss. Luka closed her eyes, a strange and delightful feeling of safety and warmth growing inside her. His arms were strong and masculine around her waist, but at the same time, gentle. She felt his body reacting to her, his hardness pressed against her inner thigh.

The general opened his eyes, his expression completely serious. He released her waist, still holding her back and pulling her closer; moved his hand to fondle her cheek with the back of his hand, slowly and faintly. She barely felt it when he moved his hand away from her cheek to cup the back of her neck, gently forcing her to bring their faces closer. Luka obediently leaned over, lowering her head. Their lips touched, a faint and almost inexistent touch, and left a hot and electrical trace. He closed his eyes again, shivering.

"We have arrived, Your Majesty!" The men spoke, moved to open the door and they jumped away from each other. The door was opened and the man stared at the panting higher rank, then at the calm and collected queen. "Hum…"

"Call them and let them in." She ordered. He agreed, walking to the siblings' house.

"I hate how you can hide everything." Kaito mumbled, folding one of his legs to hide his excited state. Upon that, Luka laughed.

"And I like how you can't." She teased, getting up from her seat. It was sudden, and she caught him completely off guard when she pressed her mouth against his. It was a brief moment. As soon as she kissed him, she was already sitting again. He stared at her, dumbstruck, his lips parted and eyes wide open with shock. The pink-haired woman presented him a sneaky smile, and Kaito blushed furiously, even his ears turning a deep shade of red. The general turned his head to face the street, putting his elbow on the armrest and covering his mouth with his hand.

The siblings entered the carriage, politely greeting the couple. Luka answered. Kaito mumbled something unintelligible, giving Len an angry look. The younger raised his eyebrows, confused by the extremely red face of the angry man.

While heading back to the castle, Luka kept talking with both of the newcomers, while Kaito was completely dazed. That brief touch of lips had turned his mind into a real pandemonium. He was feeling something like butterflies on his stomach and his heart was beating so loudly and fast he was worried about someone hearing it during the whole course.

~x~

Len and Rin were accommodated in different rooms. Luka said Rin would be one of her personal maids and Len would also serve her directly. The reason? Trust. It was true they had just met, but as soon as she saw them, she knew they were people that definitely honored their words. Letting them free to walk around the castle, she headed to the library together with Kaito.

The discussion didn't take much time. There was nothing incriminating or suspicious about Big Al. Like Kiyoteru expected, Luka also wasn't thinking he was the culprit. After thinking for some seconds, she turned to Kaito.

"Kaito, choose the best soldiers you have." She ordered. He agreed.

"Alright, but why?"

"Well, I want to choose the most loyal and skilled of them, to serve me as a spy." She smiled. "The murder might have been a setup, so I want spies from the other kingdoms too. Kiyoteru-san, can you please research and select three skilled workers?" The counselor agreed, and gave her a hurt look.

"I feel lonely, My Queen, when you call me so formally." He said, and she smiled at him.

"Sorry. Kiyoteru, please?" She winked. Kaito got pissed again, not liking where the conversation was heading.

"With pleasure." The brunette made a gesture. He would certainly find people wanting to serve Luka. But she needed complete loyalty and they needed to take consideration that they would work as spies, betraying their own country. So they had to test them in a somewhat inhuman and harsh way. Fishing the reunion, the queen thanked both and said she would rest. They nodded and as soon as she left the library, Kiyoteru turned to face the general. "With the stupid look on your face, it's more than obvious you're already in love with her."

"What?" Surprised, Kaito gasped and blushed faintly. "Are you nuts? I'm not!"

"Yeah, sure." Kiyoteru laughed. "No need to be so jealous because she called my name then."

The general huffed and rolled his eyes in annoyance and left the room. Putting love affairs aside, the brunette started thinking about how he would test them and who would be suited to work as a spy. Mercenaries were a good idea, but they couldn't trust people who worked for money. The counselor smiled. _'Really, what a demanding queen we have here__.__' _He thought, amused.

~x~

"_Mama?" A little Luka ran across the mirrored hallway, looking at the surroundings. What the mirrors were reflecting wasn't her figure, but a distorted and grotesque shadow. Not only one, but every single mirror was filled with disturbing black figures with white holes in the place of their eyes. Bending, moaning, distorting, they menaced, leaving the mirror every time she got close to one of them. That labyrinth was endless. She had been running for hours, searching for her lost mother without a result. Tears watered her eyes, blurring her vision. The child hiccupped, still running desperately. "Mama!"_

_Suddenly, every mirror surrounding her broke and shattered into hundreds of pieces with a deafening sharp sound. Luka threw herself on the floor, covering her head with small and thin arms, avoiding the mirrors' pieces that flew in her direction. The pain she felt when her arms and legs were cut in various places was agonizing, and she hiccupped again. Screaming, the shadows started agglomerating. The sound they were making was even more disturbing than their appearance and she covered her ears in a useless attempt of becoming momentarily deaf. Luka watched, frightened, when something flew in her direction from inside the mass of shadows. It covered her neck in a powerful grip, choking her. Strangely, she recognized that feminine touch and her eyes widened even more when the shadows were finally altogether, forming the image of someone she knew very well. Nadja stared at her, hatred dripping from her eyes as she kept on crushing Luka's neck._

"_What do you think you are doing, you filthy child, taking my place?" Nadja inquired__. __Luka gasped, air leaving her lungs. She struggled and tried to break free from the iron grip, but failed. There was only one shadow left, and it approached the duo. A white gap opened where it was most likely its face and formed a ghoulish smile._

_The shadow stopped behind Nadja. Luka raised her arm to point at it, trying to warn her mother, but she didn't care. The shadow showed Luka a small knife and Luka gasped again, trembling and losing her strength. The knife was brutally shoved into Nadja's back, and it repeated the movement endlessly. The knife was buried in every possible place of her body. Luka screamed, struggled, kicked, and was bathed with her mother's blood, but it didn't stop. The princess pressed her eyes closed but Nadja's screams were still piercing her ears. Then everything stopped and it was quiet again. Hesitantly, Luka opened her eyes to see the shadow resting in front of her mother's corpse._

"_Congratulations! You are now the Queen!" The shadow yelled and raised her arms, bringing with it some of Nadja's insides. Luka turned her head, puking. Tears washed her blood-covered face, and she couldn't move. She was too scared, too traumatized, and too wretched. Luka tried to sit, but it wasn't necessary, because someone carried her. The princess stared in shock as the shadow finally revealed its identity. The older Luka smiled to the little Luka. The others shadows appeared again, shouting in unison in a horrifying tune: "all hail the Queen!"_

_The older Luka laughed insanely, stepped into her mother's corpse, and hundreds of shadows jumped over them. Her body was completely covered by the shadows and she screamed._

Luka sat abruptly, waking up from her nightmare, sweat plastering her hair and clothes against her body. Her heart pounded as she panted heavily and shook furiously. She lowered her head hesitantly and looked at her blood-covered hands. Before she lost it completely, she shut her eyes closed then opened them after some seconds. She was clean again; she sighed, crushing the sheet in her shaky hands.

The darkness her room was emerged in reminded her of those shadows covering her and devouring her, and she felt suffocated. It was like her mother's hatred filled eyes were watching her from the edge of the bed; judging her, killing her. The strain of getting up was almost too much, but Luka couldn't bear staying there any longer. She grabbed a robe and ran outside the room while she was getting dressed, and she was lost into the darkness of the hallway that suddenly seemed endless. She quickly turned right. Where should she go? Kitchen? Too far. Kaito? Already sleeping. And she didn't want to be seen in this state. Gakupo? Like hell. Kiyoteru? Maybe. It was a good idea.

She continued running to the library. When she saw a faint light from a candle getting closer, she stopped and cleaned the sweat from her face with her sleeves. Luka walked normally and elegantly as ever. When it got closer, she noticed the sleepy Len. Judging by the feeble wetness on his lips, he probably had gone drink water. When he saw her, he smiled shyly, and she smiled like she always did. To her surprise, his smile died almost instantly and he looked worried.

"Did something happen?" He asked. She looked at him, stunned.

"Why do you ask?" The queen inquired. He raised his hand to cup her cheek, but stopped midway, blushing when he noticed what he was about to do.

"A-Ah, h-hm, you look shaken." He explained, looking somewhere else. "Do you want me to call someone, Megurine-sama?"

How could he have seen through her act so easily? She gave him a tired smile, and everything fell to the ground. The violent shaking hit her body again. Scared, Len jumped and approached her and hugged her. His small arms comforted her gently and he raised one of them to caress her hair.

"Call me Luka." She said, hugging him back. She could feel his cheeks hot against her chest – since he was way smaller. "It was nothing. I had a nightmare." Luka explained and he broke their hug to raise his head and stare at her eyes. "Why don't you sleep with me?" She smiled, bringing him with her and heading to her room. Len blushed, his cheeks even redder.

"E-Eeh? I can't! I can't!" He exclaimed, but she pulled on him anyway. Watching them from afar, Kiyoteru smiled.

"Hm, do I see a worthy enemy?" The brunette wondered, having fun. "Well then; we have someone you hate but he wants you anyway, someone who is in love with you and probably will be the one who will accept you completely, someone who understands you but doesn't say anything and can't be with you; and someone who understands you, comforts you, and is as shy as Kaito… Now, where will this end, my Queen?" He asked to no one. The counselor went back to the library.

~x~

"What are you doing?" Kaito asked Kiyoteru when they met at the hallway.

The brunette gave him a neutral look before answering. "I have to wake her up." The counselor said. Before Kaito said that he would tag along with him, Kiyoteru continued. "You shouldn't come." The general frowned, not understanding the reason.

"Why?" He inquired.

Kiyoteru sighed.

"Fine, come with me then. But don't say I didn't warn you." Kiyoteru notified. They stopped in front of the locked door and Kiyoteru picked the duplicated key from his pocket. Receiving a 'why-the-fuck-do-you-have-this?' look from Kaito. Ignoring him, Kiyoteru opened the door and turned the lights on.

Kaito stopped abruptly when he saw the hugging couple in the middle of the bed. Luka was hugging Len from behind; her face buried on his hair, and had a very peaceful expression on her face. Len woke up first and raised his head to look at the door. He turned to cover her body from the strangers. He blinked thrice before he finally managed to keep his eyes open. When he recognized Kiyoteru, his cheeks turned a bright red and he moved away from Luka.

"It's not what you're thinking!" He tried to explain, but Kiyoteru just chuckled and pressed his forefinger against his own mouth in a sign for him to stay quiet. The younger agreed timidly and the brunette caressed Luka's cheek with his left hand.

"Wake up, my Queen." Kiyoteru called. Luka moved lazily, ignoring his request.

"She said she wanted you and Kaito-san to call her Luka…" Len spoke, stretching like a cat, and Kaito exploded.

"And why the hell did she tell YOU, and not US?" He growled angrily and both of them stared at him. Kiyoteru, neutral as always, and Len a bit surprised. The general huffed and left the room, leaving them alone. They looked at Luka again and Len was the first one to speak, trying to break the uncomfortable silence.

"She… Is very lonely, isn't she?" Len asked, almost affirming. Kiyoteru agreed.

"Well, even I don't know her very well, but I know she martyrizes herself because of something." The brunette said, sitting next to her. "It got even worse after Nadja-sama died, but she already behaved like this when she was younger."

"Always keeping everything to herself?" The younger asked and the counselor nodded. "She had a nightmare. I think it was really frightening. She was shaking and sweating a lot."

"Well, her behavior has to have consequences someway." He sighed and touched her face again, pinching her cheek. "Come on, lazy."

Luka mumbled, opening her eyes. Kiyoteru got up, allowing her to sit. The queen yawned and Len blushed again. He moved his gaze to the door so he wouldn't see her open robe. He also got up, moving to stand next to Kiyoteru.

"In four hours, the next kingdom's king will visit you." Kiyoteru warned. She nodded, knowing it wasn't Gakupo's dad. The duo left the room, leaving her alone.

"You will probably be her favorite." Kiyoteru said, receiving a curious look from the younger.

"Favorite?"

"You have, essentially, Kaito's and my personality together." The brunette explained. Len didn't completely understand since he didn't know them very well, but judging by Kaito's reaction, he probably had something with Luka. Len blushed faintly, understanding the meaning of 'favorite', but he wasn't ready to forget Miku. Kiyoteru smiled, patting him on the shoulder. "Send your sister to dress her." He ordained, and Len agreed, both moving to different paths. Kiyoteru heading to the training grounds to calm Kaito before he did something foolish that could affect Luka, and Len to the kitchen.

* * *

Finally the harem is altogether! Will they manage to find the murderer?

Thanks for the review, MrsRaymond and Owls, and everyone who read this.


End file.
